Obscene
by Lolita-nie-en-bloc
Summary: Il n'y a rien de glamour à la prostitution ou au porno - Ce doux moment où la honte et la douleur deviennent une source de plaisir. OS pour le concours "Sex toy party" organisé par DAL.


**Obscène  
**

.

.

.

* * *

**Il s'agit du concours « ****Sex Toy Party Contest**** » organisé par le très bon ****Damn-Addict-Lemon**** Club.**

**Courez vit lire**

**la deuxième place, Htray, avec « Promets-moi »,**

**et la troisième place, ****Tilunarou****,**

**avec «**** Que testons-nous ce soir ? ****»**

* * *

.

.

.

**« La vraie vie est obscène »**

**Vincent Cespedes, écrivain et philosophe français **

**engagé sur la question du féminisme.**

.

.

.

**Obscène**** : Du latin **_**Ob**_** - Sur le devant **_**scenus**_** – de la scène.**

.

.

.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Ses iris percent mon corps. Ils me passent au crible, lacèrent ma dignité.

« Bella. »

Son sourire trahit son appréciation, il hume presque de plaisir.

« Quel âge tu as, Bella ? »

« J'ai dix-huit ans. »

J'en ai vingt, en vérité, mais me savoir plus jeune les excite. Mon petit air coupable leur laisse penser que j'ai peut-être moins, que je ne suis peut-être pas encore majeure, et ça leur fout d'autant plus la trique.

Jeune, nubile, et innocente.

Ça me rapporte un bon petit paquet de fric.

« C'est la première fois que tu fais ça, Bella ? »

Je hoche la tête.

Ça fait deux ans que je hoche la tête.

Il y a eu un moment où c'était vrai. Il y a eu une première fois, et puis il y a eu toutes les autres, les suivantes, des tentatives désespérées d'oublier.

Plus de queues pour satisfaire l'Unique.

Plus d'orgasmes pour attiser l'Amour.

« Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe ? »

Je baisse les yeux, j'évite son regard. J'attends la question qu'il brûle de poser.

« Tu as déjà fait l'amour ? Ou tu es vierge ? »

Ses yeux masquent mal son appétence. Ça pétille, ça brille, ça pue l'anticipation.

Je hoche misérablement la tête.

Je ne suis pas vierge. Je le sais, il le sait, et tout le milieu le sait.

Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour exciter le sale con qui se branlera sur moi.

Il soupire, abruti par le désir. Une main sur la table, l'autre dans son froc.

« Comment une fille aussi belle que toi peut être encore vierge, hein chérie ? Tu n'as pas de petit-ami ? »

Je secoue la tête. C'est mieux si je n'ai pas de petit-ami. Pour eux, Edward n'est qu'un partenaire, une bite, celle qui me prendra leur place.

« Comment ça se fait ? Un joli petit chaton comme toi ! Tu n'aimes pas les hommes ? »

Je hausse les épaules, détourne le regard.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, connard ?

« Emmet ! Viens par-là ! »

Il hurle, son toutou rapplique. Il doit faire le double de ma taille, il est monstrueux. Pas moche, mais monstrueux. Ses yeux glissent sur moi, il sourit, blasé. Il en a vu des tonnes, déjà. Il les a baisées, il leur a giclé dessus, et puis il est passé à la suivante.

« On caste Bella, aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides », lui explique-t-il.

« Elle est minuscule. »

« Elle est vierge ! »

Ses mots suintent le vice, ses traits transpirent l'obscénité.

« Ok poupée, c'est l'heure de te déshabiller. Emmet va t'aider, d'accord ? »

Je hoche piteusement la tête.

Emmet prend ma main et m'aide à me lever. Il caresse mes bras, puis mes cuisses. Ses grosses mains m'empoignent et m'écartent.

L'autre se lève à son tour, caméra en mains. L'oculaire vicieux de son Nikon me capture pour toujours.

« Détend-toi. »

Emmet sourit. Il me retourne, remonte ma jupe plissée, me penche en avant. Il tapote mes fesses.

« C'est joli ça », commente son ami.

Emmet se lèche les lèvres. Il attrapa les extrémités de ma culotte et les joint pour en faire un string, qu'il tire suffisamment haut pour que le tissu se fonde à mes replis.

Le rire gras du cameraman me rappelle celui d'Edward.

Doucement, il baisse enfin ma culotte, et je les entends siffler aussitôt que ma chatte leur apparait.

« Ecarte. »

La culotte sur les genoux, la pudeur oubliée, ils me scrutent sous tous les angles. Emmet écarte mes fesses, et glisse ses doigts contre ma peau.

« Putain je la sens mouiller d'ici ! », grogne le caméraman.

Je suis aussi sèche qu'un désert.

Emmet me retourne, appuie sur mon clitoris.

« Elles sont belles à poil, hein ? », discute l'autre.

Emmet acquiesce. Comme tout le monde, il les aime épilées et nues, tout juste nubiles.

Le caméraman grogne, positionne l'appareil sur la petite table, puis s'approche de nous.

Face à la caméra, la jupe remontée jusqu'à ma taille, je n'ai plus d'alternative.

« Montre-nous tes seins, chérie. »

Sans me laisser le temps de protester, il enfile grossièrement sa langue au fond de ma bouche. Ses mains se calquent sans ambages sur mes seins.

Il hume contre mes lèvres, sourit.

Il caresse mon ventre, puis passe derrière moi.

Les bretelles de mon top tombent sous ses doigts, mon sous-vêtement aussi, et je suis véritablement nue.

Ses mains m'empaument.

Il est derrière moi, la tête sur mon épaule. Ses hanches oscillent contre mes reins.

« Edward n'avait pas menti…Tu es chaude comme la braise poupée. »

Il l'évoque et je frissonne. Ses doigts jouent avec mes seins.

« Oui, tu aimes ça, hein ? Quelle vilaine coquine tu fais, hein ? Hein Emmet, elle aime ça la petite salope ? »

Il me mort l'oreille, pendant qu'Emmet remplace ses doigts par sa langue.

L'œil de la caméra me scrute, je ne vois qu'elle, je ne le supporte plus.

Je ferme les yeux.

« Regarde ça, comme elle prend son pied ! Tu parles d'une petite vierge, c'est une petite pute qu'il nous a amenée ! Regarde la caméra, mon cœur, elle ne va pas te manger ! »

Ça dure une éternité.

Qu'est-ce qui va suivre ?

Je vais me mettre à genou, en sucer un, puis me mettre à quatre pattes pendant qu'il me prend. Il faudra que je grimace, que je pleure, que je proteste. Les internautes adorent voire les petites vierges pleurer parce qu'elles ne veulent pas, parce qu'elles ont trop mal. Ils s'avilissent à plaisir à nous voir maîtrisées, rabaissées par un connard qui nous promet que _ça va aller, calme-toi, détend-toi, ça ira mieux, tu verras, tu vas aimer ça_.

« Ne baisse pas les yeux, je veux voir tes yeux. »

L'un tient mon visage en place, l'autre se meut entre mes lèvres.

« Relaxe ta gorge, prend le jusqu'au fond. »

Les cuisses d'Emmet se contractent de plus en plus fort. J'ai la sensation d'étouffer. Il va et il vient et je ne respire plus, ma salive m'inonde, il butte, re-butte, butte encore et je veux juste cracher je veux leur cracher à la gueule.

Il tape encore dans ma gorge, et la porte vole contre le mur dans un fracas.

Il rugit. « Putain ! Tu la touches pas ! » Son poing s'écrase sur sa joue – « Y a que moi qui la touche » – sur son nez – « toi t'es un connard, tu la touches pas ! » - sur tout ce qu'il peut atteindre.

Edward traverse la pièce et empoigne le plus vieux. Emmet a cessé ses mouvements, je m'essuie maladroitement la bouche, et me couvre rapidement. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça.

Son poing cogne sa mâchoire à plusieurs reprises la caméra roule à leurs pieds, intacte. « Putain de merde, tu la touches pas ! Tu piges ? Tu la touches pas ! »

Emmet continue de se toucher, m'appréciant du coin de l'œil.

« Casse-toi connard ! Emmet aussi, tu dégages. »

Il tire violemment sur ses cheveux, balance son pied dans la porte et la clos du même coup. Il s'approche de moi et j'évite son regard, je ne veux pas me trahir.

Il s'accroupit. Ses yeux sont cernés, son front creusé d'inquiétude.

« Ca va Bella ? »

Sa voix est douce. Je hoche la tête.

Son doigt délicat ramène mon menton vers lui et me force à croiser ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé, ils n'auraient pas dû. C'était pas ça, le plan. »

J'acquiesce. « Ça va. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu vas pas me lâcher, hein ? C'est moi qui prends les rênes, il n'y aura que toi et moi, comme d'habitude. »

J'acquiesce, j'acquiesce, les yeux vides et le cœur battant, et pour la première fois je me sens sale, dégueulasse, à gerber. Je sens sa manière de me regarder, par habitude, par gentillesse. Je vois ses yeux verts, brillants de fureur et d'inquiétude, presque menaçants, pleins de dangers.

Pour la première fois, je ne sais plus si je suis sa nana ou son gagne-pain.

Ma voix tremble quand j'ose enfin l'énoncer. « Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas arrêter tout ça ? »

Il soupire. « Bébé, tu sais que c'est pour nous qu'on fait ça, pour notre couple, pour pas se laisser bouffer par la routine comme les autres. Tu sais qu'on prend notre pied comme ça, tu prends toujours ton pied, hein ? »

Je baisse les yeux.

« Je sais pas Edward… »

Sa voix prend un penchant qui ne me plait pas, elle est brute et animale. Ses yeux brillent, furieux, menaçants. Je sais qu'il crève de peur. Un mot de moi et tout s'arrête.

« Comment ça, tu sais pas ? »

Je détourne le regard.

« Je…Je sais pas. C'est plus comme avant. »

Avant, c'était fun et sexy, un peu pervers, un peu vicieux, juste ce qu'il fallait d'obscénité pour nous faire prendre notre pied. « On s'amuse plus à faire ça et…Enfin…Toi et moi, on ne s'amuse plus. »

Il mort sa lèvre, tire sur ses cheveux je sais qu'il crève d'envie d'en griller une. Il s'approche de moi, et sa bouche se colle à mon front, ses mains me plaquent à ses hanches. Son étreinte est brusque et délicieuse, elle est démoniaque et maléfique et j'aime ça. Ses mauvais côtés me fascinent, et j'aime qu'il les laisse apparaître, j'aime qu'il ne se cache pas derrière son image de garçon lisse avec moi.

Sa voix est rauque, cassée à m'en fendre le cœur.

« Tu n'aimes plus ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » Je proteste, je voudrais hurler. J'attrape son visage et l'embrasse aussi durement que possible, je veux que mes lèvres lui parlent sans dire un mot.

C'est toujours comme ça que ça commence.

Il suffit d'un baiser pour que la machine s'enclenche.

Mon cœur bat fort et ma peau est tiède. Ses yeux me braisent, m'attisent, m'embarrassent. Il me lèvre, m'inhibe, me hanche. Il me branche, me poigne, m'ardeur.

La magie opère.

Plus de porno sale et d'objet malsain, plus de mise en scène ou de scénario. Plus de mensonge. Dès que nos corps prennent le contrôle, tout est vrai. Aucun script, aucune caméra ne peut rendre la vérité de ses lèvres qui lèchent les miennes, de ses doigts qui effleurent ma peau, qui soulèvent salve après salve de frissons sur leur passage, qui déclenchent des tornades dans mes entrailles.

« Putain je t'aime Bella. »

Ses murmures me tordent et m'embrasent.

« Je sais. »

J'attrape ses lèvres, je veux qu'il se taise, je veux qu'il agisse mais il s'en détache à nouveau, et son regard accroche le mien.

« Est-ce que… ? » Sa voix est faible, minuscule, ratatinée. Basse, bourrée de désir aussi. Son octave grave me rend toute chose.

Il ose à peine le dire.

« Est-ce qu'on le fait ? » Il chuchote et, front contre front, m'interdit l'accès à sa bouche.

C'est peut-être l'anticipation, tout ce que je sais qui est sur le point de se passer, qui me pousse à répondre sans même y songer, et mon seul mot se perd dans sa bouche qui fond sur moi et me consume, m'aspire, me dévore.

Il me laisse floue, quitte la pièce, et revient, et dégage tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. La pièce est nue, comme moi. Allongée sur le sofa lugubre, je l'observe autour de moi. Il attrape ma main et me propulse contre lui, calque sa paume dans le creux de mes reins et me cambre contre lui.

C'est comme ça que ça commence.

J'halète, j'attends ses lèvres qu'il me refuse encore. Je sens son souffle et son désir, je sais son envie, je devine la brutalité de ses idées.

Il me captive de ses yeux sombres et j'en oublierais presque ces deux ombres qui entrent dans la pièce.

Le mobilier claque et tonne autour de nous, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux, je me frotte éhontément contre lui et, enfin, une voix lance les hostilités.

Sans jamais quitter mon regard, il se penche doucereusement vers moi, comme un prédateur qui s'apprête à caresser sa proie avant de la bouffer, de la dévorer, de la digérer.

Il mordille mes lèvres d'abord je me presse un peu plus contre lui.

L'attente m'enivre.

Ça déraille comme un train – brusque et inattendu. Sa langue dans ma bouche m'aspire, ses doigts entre mes cuisses m'attisent.

Il attaque le creux de mon cou, ma mâchoire, mes lèvres pendant que sa main s'adonne à mon sexe.

Je m'abandonne entre ses yeux.

Peu importe le comment. Qu'il m'expose sur une table, sur une couche ou à quatre pattes, qu'il m'écarte pour ses yeux ou pour le reste du monde, qu'il m'offre à la caméra ses yeux, ses mains, sa peau, ses lèvres, sa personne toute entière me rend vicieuse, salope, prête à tout pour susciter du sexe.

Dans ces moments-là, quand ses yeux ne me lâchent pas alors qu'il me dévore, quand ses lèvres me susurrent des paroles abjectes de vulgarités, je me sens plus perverse que jamais. J'ai envie qu'il me regarde, que tout le monde me regarde, je veux qu'on nous voit, qu'on nous décèle, qu'on nous envie.

« Doucement », il murmure. Il rentre lentement dans ma bouche, et en ressort aussitôt. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, je sais qu'il adore ça – contempler sa queue entrer et sortir de ma bouche, mes pupilles scotchées aux siennes.

Le moment où je suis mignonne, et le moment où je ne le suis plus.

Son regard se trouble, ses hanches prennent le contrôle, je sais ce qu'il aime. Il aime déflorer mon innocence, il aime dévoiler mon côté sombre.

J'aime qu'il le fasse aussi.

Ses hanches s'impriment dans ma gorge plus violemment maintenant. Leur rythme erratique, leur pression grandissante – je n'arrive plus à suivre. Je me retire, je lui offre une pause.

Je lèche, tout doucement. Comme une glace délicieuse qui coulerait sur les côtés. J'aspire un peu, je suçote, je le mange. Et je sais qu'à nos prochaines vacances, lorsqu'il me verra choyer une glace à l'italienne, il pensera à ce moment intense. A tous ceux qui ont précédé, et à tous ceux qui suivront. Toutes ces pipes qu'il adore et que j'adore qu'il réclame, tout ce pouvoir qui repose sur mes lèvres. Le voir frétiller d'impatience, trembler de plaisir, perdre la tête jusqu'à la délivrance – c'est ça que j'aime.

J'entends un homme grogner grossièrement derrière nous, et il me retire abruptement, attrape ma main, m'entraîne sur le canapé terne et s'y jette dans un froissement de tissu. Nos doigts s'entrelacent, et je m'assois doucement sur lui, je lèche mes lèvres, je souris.

Je ne sais plus si je jouis de plaisir ou si je jouis de l'image qu'il me renvoie.

Je ne sais plus si mon plaisir est physique, si ce sont ses mains qui caressent mes bras et mes cuisses, ses lèvres qui embrassent ma peau, qui tirent, lèchent, sucent, martèlent et mordent, ses doigts qui poussent et pétrissent et je ne sais pas ou peut-être mon plaisir devient-il plus vicelard.

Peut-être que ce sont ses yeux, qui me font jouir.

Il butte en moi et c'est délicieux, fou, imprévisible et inestimable, vibrant d'intensité et presque détestable de bonheur, mais il y a aussi ses yeux.

L'image qu'il me renvoie de moi-même.

Comme une déesse, virginale et intouchée, louable, innocente, sacrée. Comme un bijou, cher et imparfait, chéri, porté, luxueux. Comme une œuvre d'art, incomprise et douce et rugueuse et convoquant tant de choses à la fois.

Je me vois à travers lui, et je suis mille fois plus belle à travers ses yeux d'artiste.

Sous son pinceau ou sous ses reins, sous son appareil photo ou sous ses hanches, il me sublime.

« Prend là à l'envers », suggère un des hommes.

Je sens les membres d'Edward se crisper – ses mains se referment plus durement sur moi, ses dents claquent, et ses hanches se clouent aux miennes.

Ils veulent me voir, tous. Devant la caméra et derrière, ils veulent le voir me prendre, ils veulent me fantasmer comme si c'était eux.

Lui ne le supporte pas. Sa possessivité lui interdit d'aimer me regarder avec un autre, mais ça l'excite de savoir que d'autres me voient, d'autres me veulent, mais seul lui me possède. Il leur montre, il leur impose notre symbiose.

Il m'aide à me retourner.

Immédiatement, ses mains se collent à mes seins, et sa queue est entre mes cuisses, tout contre moi, comme une partie de moi. Ça me fait rire.

Son visage creuse et embrasse mon cou, ses mains me palment, mes hanchent se meuvent.

« Oui, vas-y, baise-là. »

Eux aussi prennent leur pied à nous regarder, et j'aime ça. Leurs yeux inquisiteurs et obscènes crèvent de prendre sa place, et il le sait.

Il grogne. « Laisse-moi le faire… »

Je me bascule d'avant en arrière ou bien de bas en haut, je ne sais plus trop, c'est brouillon et flou et chancelant. Le plaisir m'étourdit.

« Bébé, steuplait, laisse-moi le faire… »

« Non. » Ma réponse est faible et je sais que je finirai par dire oui.

« S'il te plait… Je vais y aller doucement…. »

« Tu dis toujours ça », je remarque, le souffle court.

« Et tu dis toujours non », s'amuse-t-il, et il mord mon oreille, « et tu finis par hurler de plaisir. »

« Non. » Ma voix est rauque et glacée et je ne la reconnais même plus.

« S'il te plait poupée, laisse-moi le faire… »

Il maintient mes hanches et laisse les siennes faire le boulot. Il me baise fort et vite et je vois les deux hommes en face de moi aveuglés par le désir.

« Putain Bella, dis oui ! », grogne le caméraman.

Je souris, galvanisée.

Edward redouble d'ardeur.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois et son bras attrape mes deux jambes et les ramène contre ma poitrine.

C'est la position qu'il préfère.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi vulnérable.

Sanglée sous sa poigne, les cuisses jointes et relevées, je suis nue, offerte, dévoilée. Je ne peux plus rien cacher.

« Détend-toi poupée », il chuchote.

Son autre main le guide, et il pousse plus bas.

Ça tire, et je résiste. Je sais qu'il déteste ça, je sais que ça le frustre. Je sais qu'en vérité, il aime ça plus que tout. Il aime croire qu'il me persuade, qu'il me convainc, qu'il change la donne. Il aime croire qu'il me module à son envie. Qu'il me fait céder.

« Laisse-moi rentrer Bella, laisse-moi faire, relaxe-toi. »

Je me demande s'il se relaxerait, si je lui proposais une sodomie devant deux de ses amis et une caméra.

Je déglutis, je grimace, il pousse. C'est toujours comme ça au début. Tout doucement. Juste un peu. Juste le bout. C'est laborieux, difficile, un peu douloureux.

« Ça va ? ». Sa voix est douce et brute, je sais qu'il prend son pied.

J'acquiesce. « Juste… Va doucement, d'accord ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » Il embrasse mon épaule, s'amuse avec mes seins, et s'enfonce gentiment.

Des tonnes de sensations contradictoires s'affrontent en moi. Je me sens salopée et adorée, pute et déesse. Ça fait mal mais c'est bon, il est attentif et passionné.

On ne vous dit jamais que ça vous plaira, la sodomie. C'est quelque chose qui fait mal, on nous hurle que ça déchire de l'intérieur, que c'est féroce, qu'il n'y a que lui qui y trouve son compte. Tout le porno du monde simule, les filles pleurent après, et avant aussi, et même pendant, elles crient que ça fait mal et qu'elles ne veulent pas.

On nous conditionne pour refuser, on nous effraie, on nous fait dire non.

Si j'aime, qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ?

Edward accélère, s'enfonce, décélère, s'inquiète, varie ses rythmes.

Et je suis contrariée. Ce n'est pas agréable. Il y a un grand vide en moi. Il est en moi, ses mains sont partout sur moi, mais il n'y a qu'un endroit où je le voudrais. Au plus il s'enfonce en moi, au plus mon sexe le réclame. Ça vomit d'excitation, je me sens presque ouverte, suppliante, désespérée.

« Jasper », appelle Edward.

Il lâche mes jambes qui tombent de part et d'autre de lui, et le manque soudain d'appui me surprend et je tombe un peu plus sur lui. Jasper vient et s'en va, mes hanches sont secouées de spasmes sporadiques. Ma tête est renversée et ma gorge est sèche, ma bouche ouverte cherche à happer un peu d'air.

Je gémis doucement sous sa torture langoureuse.

Et ça arrive.

Il le pose sur mon clitoris et je ne reconnais plus le grognement rauque et empreint de désir qui s'échappe de ma bouche.

L'expérience prend une toute autre tournure. Je nous vois comme si j'étais en dehors de nos corps.

Les vibrations secouent mes membres, agitent mon cœur et mes muscles qui se contractent d'eux-mêmes. Mes reins bougent, mes cuisses tremblent et j'essaie de les écarter le plus possible et ça me fait mal mais je les écarte encore plus, j'ai presque peur qu'elles cassent.

« Putain Bella » - son souffle dans ma nuque me terrasse, et sa main joue avec les vibrations, les propage, les emmène et les enfouit exactement où je les veux puis s'en amuse, les ramène en dehors, juste là où ça rend dingue et j'ai l'impression que ma tête butte contre un mur, qu'il me baise jusqu'à me défoncer le crâne, qu'il me secoue dans tous les sens. Je n'entends plus mes cris ni son souffle ni les craquements de ses hanches, je n'entends plus personne autour, je suis seule au monde, noyée dans un océan de plaisirs interdits.

« Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais ça bébé. » Sa voix est féroce et fantasmatique. Sa voix est enjôleuse et charismatique. Sa voix est pornographique.

Mais quel genre de fille peut vraiment aimer ça ? Quel genre de fille peut jouir comme ça ?

Ses mouvements s'accélèrent et je perds toute capacité. Je subis, je ressens, j'adore, je le mors, je me meurs.

Il me prend.

Je le crève.

Je le draine.

Je le sens.

Il m'exsangue.

Il m'existe.

Il m'exaspère.

Il m'ongle.

Je le griffe.

Je le supplique.

Il me doigt.

Il me doux.

Il me fort.

Il me vite.

Il me nuque.

Il m'enfonce.

Je me bas.

Il me débat.

Il me fesse.

Je l'insulte.

Je l'illusion.

Je l'endure.

Je l'entoure.

Il me dur.

Il m'halète.

Je le soulève.

Il me crie.

Je le râle.

Il me courbe.

Je me cambre.

Il me soulève.

Il m'envole.

Il m'enivre.

Je l'écrase.

Il se coule.

Il m'exhibe.

Il m'entoure.

Je l'enroule.

Il me touche.

Je le glisse.

Je le chair.

Je le baise.

Il me veut.

Je le dévore.

Il divague.

Il m'ondoie.

Il m'embrasse.

Je l'enlace.

Allongée sur lui, à nouveau seuls et amoureux, pudiques et tourmentés, je caresse son torse.

J'hésite.

« Je voudrais qu'on arrête », je lui avoue timidement.

Ses yeux se voilent, il dépose un baiser sur mon front, et ressert notre étreinte.

« C'était la dernière fois. »

Il me ment.

Je le crois.


End file.
